


The Babysitter

by Stars_of_Kyber



Series: Hope [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 3x1 - Freeform, Baby-sitting, Bodhi Rook Needs a Hug, Bodhi-Centric, F/M, Uncle Bodhi, With some rebelcaptain on the side, baby hope, more family fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_of_Kyber/pseuds/Stars_of_Kyber
Summary: "If he was still being honest, he had no idea what to do with a baby... He didn't have much contact with babies in general. Before the day he met Hope for the first time, he had never held a baby in his life. "Three times Bodhi Rook babysitted Hope for Jyn and Cassian and one time he didn't.





	The Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back with cutie Hope Andor. I love that little girl.
> 
> I'm sorry for any sort of grammar mistake, I don't have a beta since mine abbandoned me ;-;   
> Also I suck with names as you can see. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

“You're a lifesaver, Bodhi Rook!” Jyn mumbled as she passed her 8-month-old daughter to his arms. Bodhi held the baby under her armpits while she made strange sounds with her mouth and kicked her chubby legs underneath her. 

Being really honest, Bodhi wasn't exactly sure how he came to be in this position. He remembered Jyn venting about not having anyone to leave Hope with while she and Cassian attended to senatorial event they were required to be on, (“It's not that I don't trust Kay, it's that I don't trust Kay to be home alone with the baby!”), and it ended somehow with him offering to babysit Hope for the night. If he was still being honest, he had no idea what to do with a baby. Sure, he loved Jyn and Cassian’s daughter, but apart from making some faces to make her laugh and holding her for the total of two times, he didn't have much contact with the baby. He didn't have much contact with babies in general. Before the day he met Hope for the first time, he had never held a baby in his life. 

He was the youngest of three children, his brother being 6 years older than him and his sister 3. His brother had a daughter, but he was already working for the Empire when she was born and never had a chance to meet her before Jedha. His sister went missing a year after joined the Imperial Academy, and he hopped with all his heart that she was dead. The only other option was taken by the Empire and he shuddered to think of his beautiful, smart, witty sister on the hands of the Empire. 

Many of his nightmares included his siblings faces. He always woke expecting his sister’s soft hand pushing his hair away from his face or his brother’s well-meaning glances and assurances that it was all just a bad dream, just go back to sleep. They were the ones that hurt the worst. 

Neither the Empire nor the Rebel Alliance had given him many opportunities to be close to children, and after the war ended his chances hadn't really improved. Apart from little Hope, he had met Poe, Kes and Shara’s boy twice, had seen Leia’s baby son, who was only a couple of months older than Hope, once in passing, and one or two times a desperate Senator had to bring his child along in a diplomatic mission. He was quite happy like that. He didn't really know how to act around children at all. 

Jyn placed a kiss on the top of the baby’s head and patted Bodhi in the arm, turning away obliviously uncomfortable on her fancy evening gown. 

“There is food in the kitchen for both of you. She normally sleeps fine after she falls asleep, but if she wakes up, walking around rocking her usually calms her down. And she only sleeps with her Loth Cat doll. There is a spare change of clothes in her room if she messes herself up too much and…”

“Cassian, for Force sake!” Jyn said, placing her hands on her lover’s shoulder, rolling her eyes. “Bodhi knows all of that. You already told him. Twice. And you left a list on his holopad. And Kay is here in case he forgets something. They will be alright.” She mumbled, eying the baby, then the droid and Bodhi. She didn't seem very sure about her affirmation, but Bodhi wasn't the one to point that out. “We, on the other hand, will be late.”

“Like you care about being there on time.” He scoffed, allowing her to push him towards the door. “You don't even want to be there.”

“Well, you don't want either, but since we have to, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get out.” 

“Alright.” He rolled his eyes in defeat. “You three take care, alright?” 

Jyn pushed out him but his shoulders and was out of the door with a wave and one last concerned glance at her daughter. 

“There is a 76% chance you’ll drop her if you keep holding her like that.” Kay’s metallic voice mumbled as soon as the door closed after Jyn. Bodhi’s heart skipped a beat and he pressed the baby tight against his chest. 

It would be a long night. 

  
  


Hope wouldn’t sleep. He bounced her from side to side, he fed her, he gave her the Loth Cat doll, which she promptly threw at his face with a toddler laugh. She wasn’t crying or anything. She was just babbling baby nonsense and chewing on anything her tiny fingers could reach. She seemed to take great pleasure on pulling on Bodhi’s hair. 

“Why won’t you sleep?” He asked nervously, bouncing her up and down, making her giggle. His arms were starting to feel numb. “Kay, why won’t she sleep?” 

“She’s probably not tired.” The droid chimed in.  “At least she’s not crying.” 

“Not helpful, Kay. No, no… ouch, my hair! Hope, please, ouch...” he mumbled while trying to untangle the lock of hair that Hope held firmly on her baby grip. He wondered idly how such a tiny thing could have such a strong grip, but then he remembered Jyn beating down a person three times her side and he shook his head.

“Jyn and Cassian normally open the yellow blanket on the floor and let her crawl around like a little larvy hutt, since she can’t walk…” 

“Kay, rude!... Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“It didn’t seem relevant. And you didn’t ask.” Bodhi opened his mouth to reply, but decided against it, moving around to pick the blanket and some pillows, with Hope kicking her chubby legs wildly under his grip. 

 

She hadn’t fallen asleep and was now very awake and on all four, crawling around, trying to reach anything she could bring to her mouth. Sometimes, she would sit on her bum and clap her hands excitedly, then resume her wonderings. Bodhi had found a list of songs on Cassian’s list on his  holopad and it was now playing on the background. 

After almost an hour of this, she was sitting on Bodhi’s lap with her loth cat, one of its ears on her mouth. Her eyes were finally starting to close involuntarily and everytime that happened, her head would fall forwards for a moment and she would wake, whining. Bodhi was praying she would fall asleep soon. Bodhi was starting to feel sleepy too. If she fell asleep, maybe he could just close his eyes for a moment… 

 

Bodhi jumped, his head darting up. He had fallen asleep. He had fallen asleep and the baby wasn’t in his lap anymore. Oh force, Cassian was going to kill him. Jyn was going to kill him. He was dead. He was an idiot. He was a dead kriffing idiot. He lost a 8 months old baby! Who loses a 8-month-old baby?!

“Kriff! Kriff, kriff, kriff.” He muttered while he got to his feet, searching around for Hope. How could he lose a toddler that couldn’t even walk?! “Hope? Hope?! Kay?! Where are you?!” He found the the droid, that damn tin can, powered down to recharge. He had been unwelcomingly mumbling on Bodhi’s ear for hours and when he decided to go recharge right in the moment the pilot needed him. Now of all time! 

The ten minutes he spent searching the house (and panicking) were the most terrifying of his life. Every noise outside made him jump, thinking Jyn and Cassian had returned. His mind was starting to go dizzy with every shallow breath he took. 

His palm was sweaty and his breaths were heavy. They had trusted him with the most important thing in their lives and he messed up. He screwed up big time. They probably wouldn't want to look at him ever again if something happened. He would be alone again. He would have to move to hidden planet on the outer rim and… 

All his paranoia was cut by a small sighing sound. 

He first though he imagined it, but turning the humming music off, he could hear a low breathing from somewhere in the room. His heart felt like it would burst when he saw the baby asleep under a chair. She had crawled there and curled around her loth cat, one of its ears still tugged in her mouth. He carefully picked her up, muttering a silent prayer to the force. 

“You’re just like your parents, you know?” He breathed relieved into the baby’s dark hair as she slept soundly against his shoulder. “Always doing crazy stuff and trying to give me a heart attack, or something.” 

He rocked his way to the nursery, very careful not to wake the toddler in his arms. He didn’t think he could handle another two hours like the last ones. Leaning against the crib, he lowered her to the cushioned mattress, which caused her to instantly let out an annoyed whine, half opening her green eyes and clinging to him. 

“Sorry, sorry!” He pulled her close to his chest again, and within moments she was fast asleep one more time. He took a deep breath, and walked around the room for a few minutes, rocking and shushing. After making sure she was really sleeping, he tried to lower her into the bassinet again. It was a bad idea. She started crying on the top of her lungs the moment he started to lay her down and only lowered her cries down when she was back on Bodhi’s arms. “Okay, okay, I get it! You don’t want to go there.” He mumbled, laying her head down on his shoulder. “I don’t get it, you were sleeping on the floor like three minutes ago.” Hope only sniffed, rubbing her face against his tunic, as a response. “Please go back to sleep?” 

It didn’t take long for her to fall into a deep slumber against him. Should he just keep walking around until Cassian and Jyn came back? He didn’t think his back could take that. It’s been awhile since he stopped feeling his arms. 

He decided to risk it and set down on the yellow blanket spread on the living room. She didn’t seem much bothered. He tried lying down with his head on the pillow with Hope  resting against his chest. She didn’t even flinch. Maybe she just wanted to be held. It made sense. Body warmth and all… Throwing the a sheet on top of her small frame, he softly rocked his body, his breaths matching hers until he was falling asleep. 

 

Bodhi woke again feeling cold on his chest. With a jump, he reached for the baby, only to not find her there. Oh not again… 

“Hope?”

“Hey, it’s alright.” He blinked as a hand rested on his shoulder. “Jyn’s laying her on the nursery.” 

“Cassian?” He asked, turning to see the spy kneeling next to him. He let out a sigh of relief, tumbling down back against the pillow rubbing his eyes. “Your daughter needs a cage.”

Cassian didn’t seem to take him seriously, because he only laughed. 

“Did she crawl away?”

“That’s something NORMAL?!” 

“Pretty much.” He shrugged. “If you take an eye for a moment, she’s gone. I keep telling Jyn we’re up for a challenge when she starts walking.”  

“You might need a leash for that.” Bodhi mumbled, stifling a yawn with his hand.  

“Go back to sleep, Bodhi.” Cassian laughed, again, patting his arm. He didn’t seem upset, so Bodhi probably didn’t screw up as badly as he imagined. He didn’t need telling twice to fall back asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and coments make me the happiest person in the world 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr: http://stars-of-kyber.tumblr.com/


End file.
